


all I want for Christmas (is you)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Jealous!Alex, Sanvers - Freeform, a little bit of supercorp, also baby gay!kara, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: basically just a short fluffy one-shot about Sanvers during Christmas? With a little bit of Supercorp on the side.





	

“Winn, _no_ ,” Kara yells, running after him through the living room, “give that back, right now!” 

Alex watches how her sister chases after him, trying to get the Christmas ornaments back he took from her just a few minutes ago. A smile takes over her features as Kara corners him and, according to Winn's terrified face, threatens to do terrible things to him. 

She hears someone snickering next to her and when she turns her head, she can't help but smile. Maggie drops herself down next to her on the couch, just close enough to be able to feel each other's presence, but not actually close enough to be touching. And Alex' heart melts. 

They established their relationships a little over a month ago, but Maggie doesn't want to pressure Alex into anything, so they haven't really told anyone. Except for Kara and Eliza, because Alex doesn't feel comfortable keeping secrets from them. 

"Hey," Alex says softly, drowing out the sounds of Kara still yelling. 

Maggie smiles, "Hi," 

"I'm glad you're here," 

"Me too, Danvers," 

Alex smiles at that, just like she always does when Maggie calls her by her last name. She wants to say something else, but gets cut off by Eliza saying it's time to decorate the Christmas tree. Alex gets up from the couch and holds her hand out for Maggie to take, making the latter frown slightly. The _are you sure?_ goes unspoken, but Alex gets it anyway, so she nods. 

Maggie's smile widens, dimples on full display, and she quickly grabs her girlfriend's hand. Alex might hold on to it for a little too long as they make their way over to the tree, but she doesn't really care at this point. It's Christmas time and she wants to spend it with her friends and her girlfriend, and she doesn't want to have to hide anymore. 

With that thought in mind, she tightens her grip on Maggie's hand and pulls her with her, only letting go when Eliza hands her some ornaments. She notices the fond look on her mom's face and can't help but blush, which only gets worse when Maggie winks at her and takes her own ornaments from Eliza.

Alex and Maggie keep sharing secret glances, both smiling and blushing just slightly. It makes Alex' cheeks hurt and her stomach is filled with butterflies. She never thought she could feel like this. She just thought this whole being in love-thing wasn't for her. But she's so glad she's wrong. Because Maggie is looking at her like _that_ and she touches her wrist for a second, before taking some cute little Christmas ball to put up and Alex' heart is about to burts. 

At some point during the decorating, there's a knock on the door and even if anyone else wanted to open the door, they couldn't beat Kara. Because she rushes towards her front door and when Alex sees Lena in front of it, she gets it. She's noticed her little sister eyeing the other woman quite a lot and the fact she invited her to their Christmas get together has to mean something. 

The older woman seems a little uncomfortable, so Alex walks up to them and greets her, shaking her hand and smiling at her. 

"I'm glad you could make it, Lena," she says, looking the woman into the eyes to make sure she knows Alex is being genuine, "we all are," 

That makes Lena smile a little and she glances at Kara, before locking her gaze with Alex' once more, "Thank you, Alex. I'm glad I got invited," 

"Of course," Alex smiles and follows her sister and.. _friend?_ back towards where everyone is laughing about something James just said.

Alex takes everything in. 

Winn and James joking around, J'onn and Mon-El messing with the music in the background, Maggie and Eliza talking about _something_ that's making Maggie flustered (it only takes a few seconds for Maggie to meet Alex' gaze and bite her lip softly, before focusing on Eliza again) and Kara handing Lena some Christmas lights to put up around the apartment. 

And she feels content. Everyone she cares about is here and, well, she couldn't wish for more.

Walking back over towards Maggie, Alex softly rests her hand on her girlfriend's hip as she looks at her mom, "Can I borrow her for a minute?" 

Eliza laughs and nods, "Of course, darling," 

Alex leads her away towards the windows and when they turn towards each other her breath hitches in her throat just slightly, because Maggie looks beautiful and Alex doesn't know how she ever got this lucky. 

"What's up?" Maggie asks, eyes searching hers. 

Alex shrugs, "I don't know. Nothing, really," 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah," Alex smiles softly, reaches for Maggie's hand, "just happy you're here," 

Maggie chuckles, "Me too," 

But Alex shakes her head slightly and shuffles closer, "No, I mean, I'm happy you're here, with _me_ , as my girlfriend," 

She notices the change in Maggie's behaviour immediately. She's never called Maggie her girlfriend in public, not like this, not when anyone can just walk past them and hear it. It makes Maggie's head spin and heart race. 

"You getting soft on me, Danvers?" she asks, because she doesn't know what else to say. 

And Alex just sighs and nods, before saying, "..yeah," 

Maggie squeezes her hand and Alex tries to ignore the way she glances at her lips. She wants to kiss her, of course she does. And she might. Just, not now. Because Kara is calling her name and Alex sighs. She just wants to spend some time with Maggie, but apparently the Danvers' like to intrude every once in a while. 

Maggie nods her head towards Kara and smiles, "Go, I'll be here when you get back," 

Alex looks at her for a moment longer, before walking over towards her sister- who seems to be in some sort of gay panic. It takes two seconds for Kara to pull her into her bedroom and before she starts to pace around, her hands in her hair. 

"What do I do, Alex?" she asks, not looking at her in the slightest, "What am I supposed to do? How do I do this? What do I _say_? What if she doesn't like me- you know, like _that_? How did you do this? What is going on with me?"

Alex laughs at that, becuase this is definitely gay panic. She also never thought she would be the one to help her little sister with this. She'd figured Kara would run to Maggie or Eliza. 

"Don't laugh, Alex!" 

Alex shakes her head and grabs her sister by the shoulders, "Relax, Kara. What's going on?" 

"You're not blind, Alex, what do you think?" she asks, voice pitched higher than usual, before she lowers it into a whisper, " _Lena_ ," 

"You like her?" 

" _Of course_ I like her," Kara says, eyes wide, "how can I not? Look at her," 

"And you're scared she doesn't like you?"

Kara nods. 

"You won't know until you ask her, Kara," Alex says gently, rubbing her arms, "it's terrifying and risky, but you can do it. You're Supergirl, after all,"

"I'd rather fight a hundred aliens than have Lena rejecting me," she mutters, gaze on her shoes. 

At that point, Alex realizes how badly her sister has it for the CEO. So she pulls her into a hug and squeezes tightly, telling her she'll be fine. Telling her being honest is the best thing to do- for her _and_ Lena. But only when she's ready and only when she feels like it's the right time. 

"And you might feel terrified, but that's okay. Don't let that stop you from being honest with her, okay? The best thing might happen to you if you tell her." 

"Okay," Kara says, voice soft and eyes sparkling, "thank you, Alex," 

Alex kisses her head and then grins, "I didn't know you were into girls, though," 

"I- I mean," she laughs, "I didn't know either? But I was talking to Maggie about it and she told me there were more sexualities than just straight and gay, so I looked into it a little more," 

"You talked to Maggie about this, before talking to me?" 

"No!" 

Alex raises her eyebrow, waiting. 

Kara sighs, "I just asked her about being gay and how she knew. And then she asked _me_ if I'm gay and I said that I don't know, so we got talking about other sexualities. She doesn't know I like Lena. I mean, I don't think. She might," 

"It's okay, Kara," Alex laughs, "really," 

"Okay," Kara says, taking a deep breath, "I'm okay now. Thank you. Let's go back,"

"Yes, we can't have you missing Lena, now, can we?" 

Kara narrows her eyes at her and frowns, "Or you missing Maggie, right?"

"Right," 

"Are you comfortable?" Kara asks, before opening the door, "I mean, with everyone around and stuff,"

Alex nods, "Yeah, more than I thought I would be," 

"Good," she says, smiling, "very good, I'm glad," 

Alex hugs her quickly and then they leave the room, both with smiles on their faces as they immediately search out their girls. Kara rushes off towards where Eliza and Lena are talking, but Alex' smile drops from her face as she sees Maggie talking to Mon-El. Or rather, _Mon-El_ talking to Maggie. She doesn't really seem interested in anything he has to say, but he keeps going and Alex doesn't have to be watching for long to know he's flirting. 

With _her_ girlfriend. 

She makes her way over towards them and the moment she hears him talking she balls her hands into fists. She's going to bash his face in if he makes one wrong move.

"So, maybe we could get drinks sometime?" 

Maggie opens her mouth, but Alex takes a few big steps over and cuts her off, "Don't bother, Mon-El," 

He frowns and looks at her, watches how Alex wraps her arm around Maggie's waist protectively and pulls her into her side. His eyes widen slightly when Maggie smiles up at her, eyes wide and surprised, but _proud_. 

"I- You-," he waits, before tilting his head and taking a small step back, "Are you two _together_?" 

He couldn't have said it any louder even if he wanted to. So when the whole room falls quiet, Alex groans internally, because this is not how she expected things to go. She glances around the room quickly, meeting Kara's eyes and when her sister gives her a thumbs up and a small smile, Alex sighs in relief. 

Then she turns back towards Mon-El, tugs Maggie that little bit closer and smirks, "Yes. So back off," 

Mon-El seems to be taken aback, because he nods and mutters a small _sorry, I didn't know_ , before rushing off towards the food. Alex exhales heavily and when she looks at their friends she only sees happy faces. 

"Didn't know you had it in you, Alex," Winn says, laughing. 

J'onn just smiles proudly, nodding, while James gives her two thumbs up and a _Go Alex!_ Lena is too busy watching Kara and Eliza just shakes her head with that fond smile still on her face. And Alex feels great, because now everyone knows and she doesn't have to hold back and she actually did that. 

"Jealous, Danvers?" Maggie asks softly, her hands coming to rest on Alex' hips. 

"Unless you're suddenly interested in men," Alex mutters. 

Maggie laughs at that, pulling Alex closer, ""I'm not," 

"Good," she says, tightening her grip around Maggie's waist, "I just don't like people flirting with you," 

Maggie's gaze softens and she smiles, "The feeling is mutual,"

"No one ever flirts with me," 

"Yes, they do," Maggie shoots back, "you're just too oblivious to notice," 

"I am _not_ oblivious," Alex says, frowning, "I'm just not interested," 

"You better not be," Maggie says, trying to be threatening. 

Alex just chuckles and shakes her head, "You know you have nothing to worry about, Maggie," 

And Maggie smiles, a blush coloring her cheeks, "I know," 

They laugh quietly and Alex caresses her cheek softly, tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear. She can't believe how far she's come and how lucky she is to have Maggie as her girlfriend. So she pulls Maggie against her and exhales shakily. 

Maggie gazes up at her, eyes understanding and kind- patient. She rubs Alex' hips with her thumbs, tries to wordlessly tell her that there's no rush and she can take all the time she needs. 

"You're so beautiful," Alex says, her eyes dropping to Maggie's lips.

Maggie blushes, tilts her head down. She's still not used to Alex' compliments and she doesn't think she ever will be. But then Alex' hand is cupping her jaw and they're kissing and Maggie swoons. Maggie's grip tightens on Alex' hips and she melts into her, just like she always does, while pushing their bodies flush together. It's nothing more than a few careful kisses, but it doesn't fail to set Maggie's body on fire and it doesn't fail to get her breathing off track. Her hart slams against her chest as she feels Alex hands cupping both her cheeks.

Then Alex pecks her lips a few more times and Maggie can feel her smiling against her, so she pulls back and when she sees the sparkle in Alex' eyes she can't help but laugh softly. 

"Not that I mind, but," Maggie starts, a little breathless, "what was that for?" 

And Alex just points up. 

Of fucking course, a _mistletoe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop prompts on my Tumblr (all-thisnoise)! 
> 
> Also, if y'all want I can write a Supercorp one shot about this as well. I think I might anyway. Let me know (:


End file.
